


Talking to the Moon

by skargasm



Series: The Midnight Howl [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, this is Stiles Stilinski and you're listening to The Midnight Howl. We're taking your calls right now - you're on the air.."</p><p>A werewolf mixer and a sexy packmate make for an interesting night...</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://imgur.com/jI0muuB">
      <img/></a><br/></p>
</div>Banner by Ravensclaw
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> And yet again, I find a one-shot turning itself into something more. I just happened to get a comment from Scarlet about The Midnight Howl at the same time as I saw the taming the muse prompt over on LJ and this popped into my head. So it looks like you might get a bit more of radio show host Stiles and his pack. 
> 
> Feel free to pop over and admire some of the stuff I reblog on [Tumblr](http://skmanganelli.tumblr.com)!

>“This is the Midnight Howl, my name is Stiles and I’m your host this evening. In case you missed it, we were just talking to Eamon over in Redwood who was telling us about how you can cover a keloid scar with a tattoo as long as you go to someone who knows what he or she’re doing. Handy information for any of you out there who’ve been on the slightly gnarlier side of the supernatural stuff and maybe want to cover up one of your participation scars—you can get in touch with the station if you want his contact details. Hey, you’re on the air.”

“Your alpha is a douche.” Stiles hesitated for a moment before replying, trying to adjust to the rapid change of subject. It came with the territory of being a radio show host—some nights there seemed to be no link between his callers at all. 

“Not that I’m disagreeing with your diagnosis, but why in particular do you think that?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, not because he wasn’t interested—hell, he was **always** interested—but because Derek got this particular look on his face when Stiles talked about Pack business on the radio. It was more than his normal constipated look—it was constipated, I need prunes and even they might not loosen me up kinda look. And Stiles got it—he really, truly got it—but Derek couldn’t deny that information sharing and networking had improved since Stiles started talking about the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills on the radio.

“He needs to get better control over his pack is why.” That made Stiles sit up straighter in his chair and he could see his sound engineer, Catrina preparing to end the call. One thing the Stiles didn’t put up with, and his station wholeheartedly supported him in, was anyone being speciest. Everyone had an equal footing when it came to being heard the Midnight Howl—well, unless they had shown themselves to be evil and then they tried not to let them get away with monologuing longer than it took to find out where they were and take them out before they could actually go through with their evil plots to take over Beacon Hills but that was a whole different thing and totally only happened the once. 

“Umm, still looking for a bit more information caller and giving you your first warning, this better not be one of those ‘humans and supes need to be kept separate’ kinda things.”

“No, what? Why would—? DUDE! Totally no! I’m talking about the hound dogs he lets into his pack and how he should maybe consider getting them neutered!” This sounded a bit more interesting and Stiles gave Catrina a hand-signal to let her know to stand down. For now.

“Hound dogs?”

“Isaac!” The name was spat out with vitriol and it was getting a little clearer—sort of, although Stiles might need just a little bit more information. 

“Let’s keep it neutral with the names if you don’t mind—I don’t want defamation of character and libel stuff to handle. More to the point, what’s **your** name?”

“Pieter. And he better not show his face around here again because I’ll kill him, I swear it.” Pieter didn’t sound like the cold-blooded killer type and Stiles gave the signal to Catrina to stand down.

“Is this maybe something you should be talking to _Isaac_ about off the air? It sounds a bit personal?” As far as Stiles knew, Isaac hadn’t quite leapt out of the bisexual closet even though it was obvious to _everyone_ in the pack that he was much more interested in the person than he was in their sex—if they attracted him, they attracted him, it was that simple. Still, no reason to out him on the air if he wasn’t ready for that. 

“Not when he’s using pack mixers to pick up women no. Your alpha needs to get a grip on things before it gets ugly is all I’m saying.”

“Okay, Pieter, I’m happy to talk about the things that go bump in the night and everything, but this is definitely starting to sound like Pack politics which everyone knows I don’t really like getting into the middle of.” Stiles tried to frown at Catrina who had fallen off of her chair laughing at his statement but she completely ignored him. “But I have to say, by definition a pack mixer is going to involve a certain amount of picking women up isn’t it?” 

“Yeah but not like this!”

“Why don’t you calm down a little and tell me what actually happened?”

“He walked away with three women this evening—it’s not on!” For the first time in ages, Stiles found himself vaguely speechless. And impressed. He knew Isaac had game—those eyes and that curly hair, combined with the little boy persona and women did tend to fall over themselves getting to him. Stiles could see the appeal, even though he knew under that sweet, shy guy façade Isaac could be either a stone-cold killer or a ladies-man at a whim. Obviously, other people were starting to catch on. 

“Sooo, you’re talking about competition then.”

“It’s no competition when no one else stands a chance!” All getting much clearer and Pieter was totally starting to sound less confrontational and a lot more heart-broken.

“Pieter, did Isaac walk off with someone you had your eye on?”

“I’ve been talking to Julia for _weeks_ , going through her Pack Liaison and your Isaac just walks in tonight and totally ignores etiquette. He’s not even that special!”

“Awwww, now dude, so it’s not really my alpha you want to be talking to. What we’ve got is a case of competition and, if you don’t mind me saying so, potentially weaker game. Did Julia going off with Isaac maybe hurt your feelings?” His voice lowered, Stiles slumped comfortably in his chair, much more relaxed about things. He’d had plenty of practice watching the competitive side of love (and being on the losing end more than he cared to consider) so knew what he was handling. 

“I’m just saying. He needs to follow protocol and it’s totally on your alpha if he’s not.” Distinctly little boy pout coming through now. It only took Stiles seven minutes bolstering Pieter’s ego whilst making it completely plain that this wasn’t something the other wolf wanted to drag to his alpha’s attention before he managed to finish the call. By the time he’d finished talking, he’d got Pieter considering just how he was going to step to Julia after her little adventure although he didn’t think much of his chances—the ones who fell for Isaac tended to be a little love-struck for a while.

“A commercial break and then we’ll be back here at the Midnight Howl, 185.5 Beacon Hills’ Other Radio station.” Tugging off his headphones, Stiles jumped from his chair and grabbed a soda from the fridge in the corner of the studio, smiling ruefully as he registered that Catrina had cued ‘Talking to the Moon’ by Bruno Mars. She somehow managed to find songs appropriate for their different brand of callers all of the time and he was impressed. A quick trip to the bathroom and he was refreshed and ready. “Welcome back, I’m Stiles Stilinski and this is the Midnight Howl. We’re talking to all those people who know that things that go bump in the night are not just for the TV shows. You’re on the air.”

“Umm, Stiles?”

“Derek?” Confused, Stiles looked through to the sound booth. Catrina just gave him a smile and a thumbs up—sometimes Stiles wondered if she was related to Lydia with the almost Machiavellian way she handled his calls.

“I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t realise you were on air.” Stiles gave a little smile, and even he would admit he was a bit of a soft-touch when it came to Derek who sounded half-asleep and totally cute. It was times like this when Derek was at home for the nights that Stiles half-regretted his career choice—there was something about a sleep-warm, slightly dozy Derek that couldn’t be beaten. 

“Yeah, hon, my shift tonight. Want me to call you when I get off air?” 

“Sure. Just—wondered if you knew who the girls downstairs were?”

“Girls?”

“I went down to get a drink and it looked and smelled like there had been an orgy or something—some girl whistled at me so I came back upstairs!” Derek sounded so indignant and Stiles struggled not to snigger, not helped in the slightest by Catrina who wasn’t restraining herself at all. Stiles already knew what she thought about Derek—she was seriously impressed with Stiles for not only hitting that but also getting engaged to it. She also had the completely incorrect notion that the loft was the site of nightly orgies and puppy piles that he couldn’t seem to rid her of no matter how he tried. Isaac using the lounge for his ‘ladies night’ wasn’t helping with that impression in the slightest.

“Yeah definitely off-air talk babe. Just—give Isaac a shout and tell him to get it all cleaned up before I get back to the loft and make sure you wear a shirt before you leave our room again, kay?”

“Kay.” Derek still sounded half asleep—so much for those fine-tuned alpha instincts—but Stiles was grinning like an idiot as the call ended. 

“And we’re back and for a change _not_ talking about my pack and my personal life. Welcome caller, you’re through to the Midnight Howl and you’re on the air.”

“Hi, look, my name’s Julia and Pieter had **no right** talking about my business on the air—“ And oh God, it was so gonna be one of those nights. Giving a completely unrepentant Catrina the finger, Stiles settled in to his chair.

* * *

[Talking to the Moon](http://youtu.be/K59Tmrs9YD0) by Bruno Mars on YouTube.


End file.
